


All I Want For Christmas

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cliche, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has ignored his feelings for Gwaine for years thinking they’re unrequited … will this be the year that things finally change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely [persikay](http://persikay.livejournal.com)

When Leon woke up the morning after the De Bois Foundation Christmas party, he honestly felt like he’d gone ten rounds with Percival in the ring and then a small creature had decided to curl up and die in his mouth; not the best feeling in the world. To be honest though, he had no idea how much he had drunk last night other than that it was a hell of a lot and that he had absolutely no idea how he had got home let alone opened the front door. It wasn’t as though Gwaine was going to have been any help; he was always the drunkest out of all of them.  
  
Gwaine was undoubtedly the reason that Leon had become so drunk last night; normally he was the well-behaved or the most sensible of their crowd but he had been dreading last night for weeks. The De Bois Foundation, or DBF as it was referred to by all of those who worked there, was a family affair. Arthur Pendragon, who had named the foundation after his mother, had set it up in his mid-twenties once he had completed his degree and worked for his father for a few years. Working alongside him were friends and family, all of whom had excelled either at university or in their respective fields. While some people criticised that aspect of the company, those who worked for DBF were adamant that that was precisely why it worked.  
  
Leon had been brought in as Chief Finance Officer and, almost immediately, had fallen for Gwaine Lothian who headed up the PR department with Morgana le Fay, Arthur’s half-sister. That hadn’t changed in the three years that he had been working at DBF and he couldn’t see it changing anytime soon. He couldn’t help but feel more than a little melancholy; all of their friends were paired off – Percival and Elena had just announced that she was pregnant – and Gwaine seemed to spend his life flirting with everybody but Leon. It was for that reason that Leon had apparently thought it was a good idea to drink Percival’s weight in alcohol the previous evening.  
  
Staggering to his feet (and feeling rather proud that he didn’t throw up in the process), Leon vaguely clocked the gifts that he had received the previous evening; the rubber duck that he had received from his joke secret santa as well as the beautiful blue-grey cashmere scarf that he had received from his not-so-secret Santa (Morgana). Deciding that food and coffee were the two most important things, he choked down some painkillers and water before moving out to the kitchen. What he saw there had him coming to a complete halt in shock; sat at his kitchen table, pot of coffee on the go and a huge stack of buttered toast in front of him, was a rather sober looking Gwaine. He couldn’t cope with this without caffeine and reached eagerly for the huge mug of coffee that Gwaine handed him.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“Wow, you really were plastered last night. I brought you home and made sure you didn’t choke in the night.”  
  
Leon blushed and reached out a hand for a slice of toast, scarfing it down once he had judged that his stomach wasn’t going to rebel on him. “I might have got a bit carried away.”  
  
“It was a shame, I had big plans for you last night. I’m flexible though, I can adapt.”  
  
Confusion crossed Leon’s face as Gwaine stood up and moved over to Leon, crowding him up against the kitchen counter and taking the mug out of his hand. Before Leon could say anything, Gwaine had reached up slightly and leant in before stealing a kiss. It was just a chaste kiss but one that lingered until Gwaine pulled away.  
  
“What? What are you doing? I don’t understand. What about all those girls and guys … you’ll chase anything with a pulse. I’m not interested if you just want a shag for Christmas.”  
  
“And I’m not interested in just a shag for Christmas. If you hadn’t been trying so hard to avoid me then you would have realised that I haven’t been sleeping around for months. Yes, I still flirt a lot but that’s just part of me.” Gwaine looked Leon straight in the eye, deadly serious – which was a strange look on Gwaine.  
  
“I know it’s a bloody cliché straight out of that Love Actually but, if I’m being perfectly honest, the only person I’m interested in, the only one that I want is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/152696.html)


End file.
